club_penguin_super_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ep. 2:19 Pinguinos En Peligro de Eliminación Parte 2
Jhon- En el episodio anterior... 19 Competidores jugaron por 1.000.000 de monedas, corrieron, resbalaron, tocaron, fueron atacados, succionados, y volaron en Jet-Pack, Herbert hizo trampa, Wooth Too llegó primero y nos despedimos de Franky. Se ve a Jhon en el Aeropuerto Jhon- Bueno, los siguientes episodios serán más peligrosos, ahora, iremos por el mundo, y ya vienen los equipos ¿Cuáles equipo serán?¿Cómo se formarán?¿Quien ganará el desafío?¿Quien se ganará 1.000.000 de monedas? Descúbranlo en el segundo episodio de SÚPER FANON... THE RACE... EXTREME Intro Se escuchan aplausos mientras salen cámaras del avión I don't care where my mind has been: Se ve a Jhon en un helicóptero señalando hacia abajo This is all that's happening: Se ven a Sktdj y a Lunabrilla escalando una montaña Oh oh oh (oh oh oh): Herbert asusta a Sktdj y el se ríe You know, I can't wait: Se ve a la estatua de la Libertad To get dressed up, head out the door: Se ve a Wooth con un cochecito en la cima de la estatua de la libertad y en el coche está Jaykel y Rookie, Rockhopper y Dani Mora se corren del camino y Jaykel y Rookie se caen de la Estatua de la Libertad Get down on the count of four: Jaykel y Rookie se caen y Franky en Alaska lo atrapa y los tira al agua I hope (I hope) I get carried, carried away: Se ve a Gary y a Tía Arctic en el fondo y Tía Arctic se cae en el agua (oh oh oh oh oh oh): Se ve a la Torre Eifel This felling's gonna go on: Se ve a EP y a Dot sacándose fotos en la cima de la Torre Eifel (oh oh oh oh oh oh): Se ve a Rage debajo de la Torre Eifel con una motosierra Perfect as the summer like: Se ve a Rage derrumbando la Torre Eifel con la motosierra y Task lo detiene Na na na na na na: Se ve a Cadence y Stella cantando el intro Na na na na na na: Se ve a J Billy rockeando el escenario Where we're all togheter: Se ve al público Best day ever!: Se ven a Stella y Cadence Na na na na na na: Se ve al avión llendo a muchas partes del mundo Na na na na na na: Sigue llendo a muchas partes del mundo Just keeps getting better: Se ven a todos los participantes cayendo del avión Wish I could stop in time in its place: Se ven a todos usando sus paracaídas para aterrizar Best day ever!: Se ven a todos aterrizando y el avión llega con el logo de la serie y se termina el Intro Jhon- Y como ya les dije, hay 2 aviones llegando en la misma parada, y los 2 están llegando ahora Se ven a los dos aviones despegando y de ahí salen los concursantes y Jhon los detiene Jhon- Alto concursantes, hoy vienen los equipos y como Franky ya no está, el no será de ningún equipo, como sea comencemos ya, yo formaré los equipos y les daré nombre, Wooth, Jaykel, Sktdj, Lunabrilla, Stella, Cadence, EP y Gary, son del Equipo Salsa Picante, y los demás, Rockhopper, Dani mora, J Billy, Llancico, Tía Arctic, Dot, Herbert y Task, son del Equipo Tiburones, ahora les diré el desafío. Lunabrilla- ¿Incluye esas montañas de allá? Jhon- Si, de echo tienen que subir y bajar de ellas, al otro lado estaré yo en la meta Herbert- Jeje, ya nuestro equipo va a ga... Jhon- Y no se permite rodear la montaña Herbert- Olvídenlo Se ve a Herbert en el Confesionario Herbert- Casi iba a ganar hasta que el tonto dijo que no puedo rodear la montaña, rayos, creo que voy a tirar a alguien del otro equipo Jhon(Voz)- Y no se permite tirar a alguien de otro equipo aunque sería bueno, jejejejeje Herbert- Oh, Por Favor Se ven a todos Jhon- Y el desafío comienza cuando toque la bocina, y el desafío comienza, ahora Todos corren y Jhon los detiene Jhon- Jeje, dije cuando toque la bocina no cuando diga ahora, y el desafío comienza Jhon toca la bocina y nadie corre Jhon- Toqué la bocina Todos corren mientras que Jhon se teletransporta, mientras que se ve al Equipo Salsa Picante Sktdj- Se ve muy alto Jaykel- Vamos solo trepa Se ve al Equipo Tiburones escalando la montaña Dani mora- Sería mas fácil si esto no estaría tan empinado ni con astillas Tía Arctic se clava con una astilla y le duele, luego vamos con el equipo salsa picante Sktdj- Voy a ganar el millón Sktdj se apura y va primero pero Herbert lo asusta y este se cae Sktdj(desde lejos)- AHHHHHH Jaykel- Tu no deberías estar con el otro equipo Herbert- Prefiero que ustedes pierdan Se ve un puffle celeste caer en la cabeza de Herbert y EP lo agarra y se lo lleva Wooth Too- Vamos no podemos perder El Equipo Salsa Picante(menos Sktdj) y el Equipo Tiburones llega Task- Nosotros vamos a ganar Jaykel- No, nosotros Aparece una sombra Task- Roy Sktdj llega Sktdj- Hola de que me perdí Sale Rage y pelea con Task hasta que Rage se cae de la montaña Jhon(Voz)- Felicidades, los dos equipos, sin embargo el desafío sigue, tienen que bajar de la montaña Dot- Y como quieres que bajemos Jhon(Voz)- De la forma mas dolorosa Se ve a Dot en el confesionario Dot- Enserio tengo que bajar así, prefiero que pongan una tirolesa Se ven a todos debajo de la montaña heridos Jhon(Voz)- Oigan, o se olviden que tienes que llegar a la meta Todos corren hacia la meta Herbert- Yo voy a ganar Herbert empuja a Sktdj y el empuja a Herbert, y luego todos se empujan hasta la meta donde quedan enredados Llancico- ¿Vamos a hacer repetición instantanea? Jhon- No, es un empate, nadie es eliminado, ahora desenredensen, bueno eso fue todo por hoy, veremos quien es el nuevo eliminado en el próximo eliminado, y Rage será el nuevo competidor Todos(excepto Rage y Jhon)- QUEEEEEEEEEE Rage- Ya verás lo que te espera Task Jhon- Bueno, se terminó el episodio ¿Quién será el próximo eliminado?¿Cual equipo perderá el desafío de la próxima semana?¿Que maldades hará Rage?¿Quién será el próximo episodio? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de SÚPER FANON... THE RACE... EXTREME Bonus Clip de Franky Se ve un avión y Jhon tira a Franky de el avión y este cae en la alcantarilla Franky- Auch, me echa del programa y luego me tira de un avión, ¿Qué más? Por cierto ¿Dónde caí? Se ve un agua verde salir de la alcantarilla y se ve que la alcantarilla en dónde cayó fue en Paris Franky(Voz)- AHH, AYUDENMEN, ME VOY A AHOGAR, AHHHHHH Trivia * Aunque Franky fue eliminado el episodio anterior, se ve el Bonus Clip en el siguiente episodio por razones desconocidas * El Bonus Clip se ve solo en inglés y español, y solo se ve en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Latinoamérica y España * Desde este episodio Rage competirá en el programa * En el 1er episodio no se vio el Intro, en cambio en este episodio es su primera aparición Categoría:Series Categoría:Episodios de Puffle Aventuras Categoría:Episodios de Súper Fanon: The Race Extreme